1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical sensors having a sensor circuit with parts thereof interconnected through an optical interconnection system.
The optical sensors of the kind referred to should have enhanced utility when employed for detecting an object present within a detection area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical interconnection between respective sensor circuit parts with an optical interconnection system utilized has been discussed by J. A. Neff in his article titled "Optical Interconnections Between Integrated Circuit Chips" in "Hybrid Circuits" No. 10, May 1986, pages 68-71, in which the circuit chips are interconnected through optical fibers, instead of by conventional conductor connection employing conductor foils and the like.
While in this case the technique of optical fiber connection of Neff may be one of basic technologies for the optical interconnection system, there still has been suggested no practical measure that can be employed on a commercial scale in, for example, required interconnection arrangement for the optical sensors and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for an optical interconnection system which can be produced at a low cost.
3. Summary of the Invention
A primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an optical sensor in which the optical interconnection arrangement is utilized for simpler interconnections between the respective sensor circuit parts, so that the mass-producibility of the sensor can be increased to lower its manufacturing costs.
According to the present invention, the above object can be attained by providing an optical sensor in which light is projected from a light projecting means through a sensor function setting section to a detecting area, a reflected light from an object within the detecting area is received by a light receiving means, and the presence or absence of the object is discriminated at a signal processing means by operating outputs from the light receiving means, the signal processing means providing an object detection signal, wherein the light projecting means, light receiving means and signal processing means are optically interconnected through an optical interconnection board.
In the optical sensor of the above arrangement according to the present invention, respective parts of sensor circuit can be interconnected by the optical interconnection board in a simpler manner, whereby required electric connection between the respective circuit parts can be remarkably simplified, the sensor can be remarkably improved in its producibility, and it is made possible to realize the mass-producibility of the sensor and thus at a lower cost.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made clear in following description of the invention with reference to embodiments shown in accompanying drawings.